In the field of archery, both target shooting and hunting, there are specific needs for counterbalancing the bow, dampening vibrations induced by shooting the bow, and hands free carrying of the bow, which are typically unique to the specific archer's preference and type of bow being utilized.
Counterbalance devices are generally available. The counterbalance attaches to a common threaded insert, standard in the body of the bow. Similarly vibration dampening devices are available on the market. These attach to the same threaded insert as the counterbalance described above. Hands free carrying of the bow has been addressed by various sling devices that attach to various components of the bow. However, existing field carrying devices tend to be too complicated to attach to the bow, and typically are a nuisance to shoot the bow while still attached, or cannot be attached to the bow at all when being fired. This makes the archer's ability to switch from carrying to shooting very slow.
There is therefore a need for a device that supplies the archer with a secure, rapid access and switch to shooting means of carrying the bow, which incorporates the utilities of vibration dampening and counterbalancing, all in one component resulting in less equipment needed in the field.